


In my own head

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean - Freeform, Hallucinations, Limp!Sam, Maybe - Freeform, Odd, Sam - Freeform, Winchesters - Freeform, cas, first fic, gunfire, hurt?, not sure where this is headed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3393539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is wrong with Sam(again) Dean tries to help but can't. Cas is called. Secrets revealed. Angst. My first fic! please be kind while reviewing. If only one person comments for me to continue I will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer-I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters.   
> No trigger warnings for now(does panic count?). Please review and tell me what you think! Fist story. Like ever. So please tell me what I can fix. Thanks for reading ~~Liz

It was going to be okay. Everything was going to be okay. It had to be okay. This wasn’t real, and everything was going to be okay. Sam looked around in a panic at the small bunker room, a loaded gun in hand aiming at seemingly random spots in the room. He winced every time he switched the direction of the gun. He hands shook violently. The room appeared empty but in Sam's mind all around him, enemies were approaching and then disappearing just a quickly. They never even gave him time to fire a shot.

“This. Is. Not. Real”, he said slowly and deliberately He was slinking away from the entrance of the door as he kept up the wild aiming. He slammed his shins against the edge of the bed with a jolt and was distracted. He looked behind him and he stopped moving the gun around. His head jerked towards the door frame, startled by an unseen enemy and his attention was taken off of the bed. Sam now had the gun trained at the entrance of the room, and he kept it that way as he nudged the bed out of the way and slowly walked backwards. As he hit the wall he stopped and stood still for several minutes. Not long after coming to a stop he started to look wildly around him hair splaying, facial features distorted. He stopped swinging his head around and sank to the ground with a sudden and low tortured moan, back braced against the wall of the dank room. 

“You can’t be real” he whispered. “You aren’t real!” he repeated voice rising enough to alert Dean, who was in the kitchen, unaware of the apparent disturbance. Dean looked up from his computer, slightly disturbed by the rising volume coming from Sam’s room. Dean got up and started towards the hallway and broke into a run as he heard his brother shout in an anguished tone, “YOU ARE NOT REAL!” 

Dean came to a skidding halt right before he went past the door to Sam's room. Before he could go in the room three gunshots hit the doorway to the right of him and scattered cement everywhere. “Hey! HEY!” Dean shouted as he shifted to a position with his back pressed against the far side of the door frame. He drew his gun and held it pointed up, parallel to his face. “Sam! It’s me! Is there someone else in there with you” , He shouted into the room.

“D-Dean? N-no I’m t-the only one.” he stuttered, confused, but not wanting to worry his brother even though something bad had obviously just happened. His arm fell to his side lying the gun sideways on the floor, other arm raised to shield his eyes from an unknown source of light that wasn't really there. He narrowed his eyes and looked upward from his position on the floor as Dean attempted to entered the room again. In a jerking movement he raised the gun and fired off shots into the ceiling above his brothers head. Dean jumped, startled and looked around for a threat but found none. 

“Sam! What the hell!”

“Dean…” he whispered, apparently unphased by the shouting.  
“Sam? Sammy? You feeling okay” Dean went from angry to caring and concerned in a second. He tucked his gun into his waistband and slowly approached his little brother. Sam had again laid the gun down on the floor and was lowering the arm that had been shielding his face from the unknown. He began to breath heavily and quickly, clearly panicked.   
"Sam?" Dean called his name as he reached him. He knelt before his brother and gave his cheek a soft slap. "Hey, you're worrying me here, Sammy" he said as Sam's head lolled to one side and he lost consciousness. "Sam! SAM!" Dean said, clearly panicked and attempted to lift his brother with a grunt. Failing in his task he stumbled back and pulled his phone out to dial Cas. 

************************************


	2. Here's Cassie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just gonna keep on going with what I was doing before. Somethings wrong with Sam. As usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I son't own any part of spn.

When Cas arrived at the bunker he didn’t waste time knocking. He walked into the main room and when he passed the kitchen he thought he smelt burning but he continued towards Sam’s room, knowing that Sam;s health was more important to Dean. Then again a burnt down bunker would be even worse for Sam, so Cas walked towards the kitchen, turned of the small pot of ravioli on the stove, and turned back to head to Sam;s room. The stacks of books on the table were relatively normal but as he entered the hallway that lead to the youngest Winchester’s room he felt increasing worry. All he had received from Dean was a short phone call stating that Sam was hurt and he needed to come help him. Castiel did not share the profound bond with Sam that he did Dean but he still cared for the youngest Winchester immensely. In the time that Dean had been missing they had grown close in their endeavor to find him. He felt that he might have even enjoyed the time they had spent together if it had not been for the circumstances. 

Finally nearing the end of the hall he stopped and looked at the chipped cement the scattered out from the doorway. He entered the room and his eyebrows drew together in concern at what he saw. Bits of cement and a small amount of water from and apparently burst pipe trickled from the ceiling, What had they been firing a gun for, the sigils keep everything dangerous out Cas thought before his eyes caught sight of the youngest Winchester. He was laying on the floor with a pillow under his head and a blanket was drawn carefully over him. Dean sat on the bed, keeping a vigil over his brother. Cas looked at the furniture that had been pushed around the room and wondered how it had gotten that way. Had Dean done this? The horrifying thought entered his head, but Castiel refused to believe that Dean could ever hurt his brother.

“Dean.”, Castiel called gruffly. “What happened” Even though he didn’t want to believe that Dean could ever hurt Sam he found that his hand had crept to his knife. 

“Cas.” Dean straightened and turned to face the angel. “You really gotta stop sneaking up on hunters like that. You’ll get shot that way.” A fruitless attempt at humor did nothing to ease Cas’s nerves. 

“What happened.” Cas repeated. This time as he said it he walked forward and put his left hand on Dean’s right shoulder, his right hand still brushing against the blade tucked in his waistband. His voice softened as he saw the look in Dean's eyes as he turned his attention to the large man who looked so frail laying on the floor once again. Why was he still on the floor anyway. Castiel watched Sam’s eyes dart back and forth under his eyelids, not in the pleasant way that indicated sound sleep but in a troubled was that made him look tortured and scared. “You can tell me, you know.”

“Yeah, Cas I Know.” Dean still seemed reluctant.

“Dean. You have to tell me if you expect me to help him.” Dean looked at cas again as he spoke then stood to face him as he began to tell him what had happened. 

“I Was making some coffee. Doing research, the usual.” He sighed and ran his hand through his hair then let his arm fall back to his side. “I Heard noise coming from his room. I- Just figured it was him on the phone. Then there was yelling, not angry but panicked so Iran down here. You should have seen him Cas. Actually scratch that I’m glad you didn’t. He was shooting holes in the ceiling, shooting at the door, waving a loaded gun around like a mad man.” Dean stopped and fell silent.

Castiel tilted his head to the side. “Then what. He just collapsed?” he questioned the eldest Winchester. 

“Yeah.” Dean said letting his arms rise up then fall to his sides again.Cas straightened his head and looked Dean in the eye as he continued. “Pretty much. I Tired to move him but I Couldn't so I Figured I Would call you before I Did anything else. Then when I Went back to help him I Couldn't get my arm around him without him freaking out and swinging his massive arms around like an idiot. So I Got him laid out the best I Could then covered him up because he was shaking pretty bad.”

Now that Dean mentioned it he could see a faint tremor running through Sam’s massive frame. Cas wondered how hard it must have been for the eldest to not be able to do anything while waiting for him to arrive. “May I?” Was asked as he approached Sam, not wanting to touch him without Dean’s blessing. 

“Yeah, knock yourself out. See what's wrong with sasquatch.” Dean said and crossed his arms. 

Cas crouched beside the tall man and looked concerned when Sam tilted his head away from his touch. As he put two of his fingers to Sam’s head he tried to use as little grace as possible from his dwindling supply. He was confused when Sam opened his eyes and instead of drawing away, and getting up, leaned forward slightly and said in a rough tone, “You have really pretty eyes Cas” and then fell back the floor. 

“What!” Dean exclaimed. “WHy is he still asleep! I Mean you just woke him up so he could tell you how nice you look today Cas?” (Although against his own will Dean did notice that Cas’s eyes looked unusually attractive today, but only because Sammy pointed it out first!) Dean stood taller waiting for his answer. 

“Dean-” Cas started as he took his fingers from Sam’s forehead and places his hand on his knees to help him stand up. 

“Do I even want to know!” Dean snapped, apparently still angry even though the angel had done nothing wrong. 

“-Dean!” Cas tried to speak again, but was cut off.  
“All im asking foor is one freaking break!”Dean threw his hands up in the air and shook his head at the sky.   
“DEAN!” Cas shouted. Dean dropped his arms and looked at the angel, startled at the loud tone. “Sam is having a recurrence of what he went through when he- I mean I broke the wall in his head. He must have been hiding it for several days, maybe even weeks or months.” Dean took a step back then gazed at his baby brother. The two men faced each other, each on a different side of the tall man’s still body.  
“Sam you are a giant pain in the ass”, was the only thing Dean could think to say as he wondered what this could mean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was a day late! I just got busy yesterday! Please read and review. All mistakes are mine. If you want me to continue say so, if you think this is trash say so too.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh no! What's wrong with Sammy? Review please so I know if I should keep writing or scrap it. The chapters will get longer if anyone wants me to continue. I'll try to update weekly! Remember it's my first story and I didn't Beta so all mistakes are mine. Even if one person wants me to continue I will. Thanks for reading (*^ω^)!!!


End file.
